


you know i'm just a boy

by ghostscissoring (shmabs)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Practice Kissing, bowling, hashtag do it for the hyungs, secret virgins (kinda), set around mid-to-late 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmabs/pseuds/ghostscissoring
Summary: If Jungkook was here with anyone else, he would have left within the first fifteen minutes to go back to the dorm and game and not thought twice about it. But he’s not here with Yugyeom or Minghao or even Seokmin, who probably would have stayed to bowl by himself and made a bunch of friends in the process.He’s here with Mingyu, just the two of them, and his palms are so sweaty he’s only gotten one strike so far.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 301





	you know i'm just a boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this in a feverish haze in like a day and it hasn't been beta read or anything like that so pls enjoy all my spelling mistakes etc etc etc and also this nonsensical thing that i wanted to read so badly that i wrote it msyelf

If Jungkook was here with anyone else, he would have left within the first fifteen minutes to go back to the dorm and game and not thought twice about it. But he’s not here with Yugyeom or Minghao or even Seokmin, who probably would have stayed to bowl by himself and made a bunch of friends in the process. 

He’s here with Mingyu, just the two of them, and his palms are so sweaty he’s only gotten one strike so far. 

“That one was close!” Mingyu yells from their little booth when Jungkook gets another spare, and he’s torn between wanting to leave immediately and never come back, and wanting to stay at the bowling alley until he gets his shit together and Mingyu can see just how good he is at this. How good he is usually. He wipes his damp palms on his jeans and hopes they’re dark enough not to show.

“It wasn’t even,” he mumbles when he flops down a few seats away from Mingyu. Mingyu is a really affectionate guy, and it’s kind of overwhelming when Jungkook is the only person for him to focus on. He’s used to having at least Seokmin or Minghao there for Mingyu to cling to, but they both bailed after Jungkook had already paid for two hours on this lane. And, well, Jungkook likes Mingyu, likes spending time with him, but the weight of his gaze and what it means is heavy and intense. 

“You’re way better than me,” Mingyu says as he scoots closer, until their thighs are pressed together. God, Jungkook has got to stop sweating. 

“I’ve been practicing for a long time, though. I should be getting way more strikes.”

Mingyu shrugs, and then his face lights up, eyes shining with _something_ that Jungkook is surely right to be scared of. “Let’s just leave early then,” he says, tangling his fingers together in his lap. “My dorm is pretty empty right now if you want to keep hanging out, or we can just reschedule with the others for a better time.”

Jungkook should definitely say no. He watches Mingyu’s delicate fingers twist themselves into the hem of the sweater he’s wearing. It’s pink and looks soft to the touch. 

“Um, sure,” he stutters out awkwardly, eyes fixed firmly on the bright pattern of the carpeting. “Let’s go back to your dorm.”

~

Seokmin and Minghao are nowhere to be found at the dorm, and apparently when Mingyu said “pretty empty” what he meant was “five entire people are there,” and Jungkook is almost ready to find a pile of sand and stick his head into it out of sheer nerves. 

“Hyung!” Someone calls, the moment he walks in the door, and Jungkook looks around, puzzled. This is only the second time he’s ever visited this dorm, and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t know any of the younger members well enough to warrant being a _hyung_. 

“Seungkwan,” Mingyu sighs, a step behind Jungkook, “you’re so forward.”

Seungkwan ignores him and comes a few feet closer, smiling brightly. “Jungkook hyung! It’s alright to call you hyung, right?”

Jungkook glances between Mingyu’s resigned expression and Seungkwan’s sparkling eyes and nods quickly. 

Seungkwan looks so smug it almost makes him laugh.

“See Mingyu-yah? Hyung doesn’t mind,” he says, nose tilted obnoxiously towards the ceiling, which makes Jungkook let out a breathless giggle. 

The look on Mingyu’s face is so funny that Jungkook has to cover his mouth to muffle the laughter that’s bubbling up in his throat like champagne, spilling over until he feels floaty with it, leaning against the wall for balance as Seungkwan struts away with a grin on his face so big his cheeks bunch up. The buzz of nervous energy that’s been hanging over Jungkook like a bad dream dissipates, leaving just a faint blush of warmth sitting primly in the hollow of his chest. 

“I like Seungkwan,” he says once he can speak again, and the small, pleased smile on Mingyu’s face lodges in Jungkook’s chest like an arrow. 

“Did he just come out here to be a brat?” Mingyu asks despairingly, and S.Coups hyung, who Jungkook just now notices standing next to the fridge, shrugs. 

“Probably.”

Jungkook giggles again, because it’s funny to hear someone else accused of being a brat. “He seems fun.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes but his mouth is still split in a wide grin. It’s a nice smile. A nicer mouth, bottom lip shining and pink from where Mingyu has been chewing at it. 

The nerves come back to roost, and Jungkook feels a whole flock of them settle on the bones of his ribcage. Fuck, this is a bad idea.

The thing is, is that Jungkook has a little bit of a crush on Mingyu. Or maybe not a crush, exactly, but every time they hang out and Jungkook catches his eye, or Mingyu smiles at him all wide and pointy, his palms get sweaty and his dick gets hard and he--well, he _wants_. 

The more complicated part of the equation is that he and Mingyu, they’re friends. Good friends, now, who have gotten drunk a couple of times and talked about things that Jungkook doesn’t talk about with many people. 

Mingyu knows that Jungkook has a crush on one of his hyungs, and Jungkook knows the same about Mingyu, twin secrets that they traded after a night out with the other 97liners, Minghao snoring lightly on Mingyu’s broad shoulder, Seokmin with his head pillowed on his hands, Yugyeom gone off to the bathroom but probably making out with some obscenely hot woman on the dance floor. 

They were both sweaty and veering back from drunk to vaguely tipsy and Jungkook honestly doesn’t remember how it came up but suddenly they were confessing to each other. 

“I like Namjoon hyung,” Jungkook had said carefully over the sticky tabletop. “I think I’m in love with him.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I’m in love with Jeonghan hyung,” Mingyu had replied shakily, and it was only then that Jungkook noticed the tremble in his fingers, the way his soft, friendly features were pulled into a frown. 

Jungkook remembers how he had reached out and grabbed Mingyu’s hand in both of his--Mingyu was the kind of person who liked to be held, and Jungkook has spent enough time with Jimin to know how to hold people. 

So he had held Mingyu and they had talked, until Minghao’s heavy head slipped off Mingyu’s shoulder and onto the linoleum of the tabletop, making Seokmin yell himself awake. 

It was funny, watching the two of them blink slowly at each other as their brains came back online. Minghao stuck his tongue out at Seokmin, who looked so sleepily offended that Minghao let out a delighted giggle. It was cute.

Mingyu shared another smile with Jungkook, this one small and secretive, just for the two of them, and Jungkook smiled back reflexively. He felt warmth bloom in his belly, the same kind that sprouted tendrils of longing every time Namjoon praised him or grinned his big dimpled grin at him, and he knew he was in even more trouble. 

The biggest issue, for Jungkook, isn’t that Mingyu knows. No, he trusts him enough that that doesn’t concern him. The issue is that, during those thirty-odd minutes that Seokmin and Minghao were asleep and Yugyeom was MIA, Mingyu and Jungkook had come up with a plan to help each other.

Just thinking about it now makes Jungkook’s face flush, and he just hopes that Mingyu is too distracted by his conversation with S.Coups hyung to notice. 

Mingyu had admitted, in hushed tones that were slurred from drink, that he’s not very experienced.

“Like, romantically,” he said. He carefully repositioned Minghao’s head so he was drooling on a different part of Mingyu’s shoulder. “And sexually. I’ve only done hand stuff, really, and I don’t think I’m very good at kissing,” Mingyu pouted. 

“Do you think that would matter to Jeonghan-ssi?”

Mingyu shrugged, gently so as to not disturb Minghao, and Jungkook couldn’t help but think that that’d be a stupid reason to not like someone as nice as Mingyu. 

“I want to be able to impress him though, you know? Like, maybe if I could just show him how good I am he’d want to date me.”

Jungkook nodded fiercely, because that sounded like a good idea, actually. Namjoon was always so careful with what he said around Jungkook, like he didn’t want to corrupt him or something, but Jungkook was already nineteen, had been an idol for three years and counting, and it was frustrating when he was still being treated like a baby. 

“We could help each other,” he had said, head spinning a little from his emphatic nodding. “Like, as friends.”

“Help each other? With,” Mingyu lowered his voice and leaned in close, “with kissing and stuff?” 

Jungkook nodded, fighting the blush he could feel creeping into his cheeks. 

“We don’t have to or anything but, y’know, maybe next time we’re hanging out just the two of us? We could try it?”

Jungkook wished he hadn’t given the last of their apple soju to Yugyeom before he disappeared into the ether. His hands were itching to fiddle with something, and usually he didn’t like shots but he thought it would be appropriate to throw one back. 

“Okay,” Mingyu had agreed, “next time it’s just us two, we’ll practice. Deal?”

He had shaken Mingyu’s warm hand over the table, and Jungkook has been thinking about it ever since. 

“Jungkook-ah, Cheol hyung said he’d make sure everyone leaves us alone if we want to hang out in my room,” Mingyu says, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet and snapping Jungkook back to the present. 

“Oh, yeah, that would be great. Thank you S.Coups hyung,” he says, dipping his head a little in acknowledgment. 

“You can just call me hyung,” he chides gently, and Jungkook smiles and nods as Mingyu takes his hand and pulls him into a room off the kitchen. 

There are lots of beds in the room, most of them unmade with messy sheets and comforters hanging half off the mattress, but Mingyu leads him to one tucked away in a corner that’s perfectly made up, complete with a fluffy white comforter and two pillows in crisp white cases. 

“Your bed looks nice,” Jungkook blurts, because he’s not sure what else to say. 

“Thanks! I like it when things are nice,” Mingyu says, pushing at Jungkook’s shoulders until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’m just gonna,” he starts, and then walks back to the door so he can lock it, smiling conspiratorially at Jungkook as he does. 

Okay, so. Clearly they’re going to talk about it. 

By the time Mingyu sits down next to him, Jungkook’s palms are already sweating again. He can tell that Mingyu is looking at him, but he doesn’t know what to say so he stays quiet, picking nervously at a loose thread on his jeans. 

The tension builds, until Jungkook feels like a migration of doves are beating their wings against the insides of his ribs. 

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” It’s Jungkook who asks it, too anxious at the stretch of silence to wait for Mingyu. When Mingyu turns his head to the side to answer, Jungkook knows he’s blushing.

“We don’t have to.” Mingyu is just so _nice_. Jungkook can tell that Mingyu means it, that he wouldn’t care if Jungkook didn’t want to do anything but talk, or play around on their phones next to each other. 

“No no, I mean.” Jungkook turns his head so that they’re facing each other, close enough that Mingyu can probably feel the puff of Jungkook’s breath when he sighs. “I want to.” He does want to. For Namjoon. For Mingyu and Jeonghan. 

Selfishly, for himself most of all. 

“For hyung,” Mingyu confirms, and maybe it’s wrong but Jungkook feels his belly throb with want at the way Mingyu says it. Like they’re doing this because their hyungs _told_ them to. 

“Yeah,” Jungkook shivers. “For hyung.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay.”

“We can stop whenever,” Mingyu says, and Jungkook marvels at how cool and confident he is. He knows they’re the same age but it must be different to be a hyung and have dongsaengs looking up to you. He thinks about Seungkwan and smiles involuntarily--it must be different, even if his dongsaengs like to poke fun at him. 

“Okay,” Jungkook says, again, because his brain is too busy trying to imagine what Mingyu’s mouth will feel like against his to come up with a better response.

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Mingyu whispers, like he doesn’t want to scare Jungkook off, and Jungkook would maybe be more offended by that if his heart wasn’t beating so hard he could barely hear in the first place.

Mingyu leans in, slow, and Jungkook closes his eyes before their lips connect because that seems like the thing to do.

The truth, the whole truth that Jungkook has only ever told Mingyu and not a single soul else, is that he hasn’t really done _anything_ , with anyone other than his right hand. And sometimes his left hand, if he wants to mix it up. 

He’s not a baby anymore, but he still feels like he started behind the clock, like he’s trying to catch up while everyone else pulls ahead, in life and in relationships. He knows it’s not a competition, but he’s always hated being last. 

He’s so deep in his own head that he startles when Mingyu’s soft lips finally find his. It’s barely a kiss, just the lightest brush of lips before Mingyu pulls back and smiles at Jungkook, bright and reassuring.

“Your breath smells nice,” he says, and the tip of his tongue comes out to flick at the corner of his mouth. It’s very distracting.

“Oh, yeah I, uh, had some mints earlier.”

“Jungkook-ah, so thoughtful, such a gentleman” Mingyu teases. Jungkook wants to defend himself, to tell Mingyu that he just happened to have them, but the truth is that he’s been carrying them around in the hopes that he could use them the next time he and Mingyu were together.

Thankfully, Mingyu doesn’t leave him time to try and splutter out a response, because he takes Jungkook’s jaw in one warm palm and brings their mouths together again. 

It’s soft, still, not much different from the few quick kisses Jungkook had stolen from nice girls in middle school. Well, he definitely likes this more since he’s not gagging on the saccharine taste of cheap lip gloss.

“You should start with soft kisses,” Mingyu murmurs against Jungkook’s lips, and Jungkook shivers, again. He keeps his eyes closed as Mingyu continues, but lets his mouth part slightly, wets his bottom lip with his tongue. “Hyung will want to be soft at first,” Mingyu says, lips catching against Jungkook’s, and suddenly he feels his whole body flash with heat. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu sighs, and then pulls away a little further to giggle into his shoulder. “Hopefully he won’t be soft for too long though.”

“Mingyu!” Jungkook giggles back, widening his eyes to pretend at being scandalized. Mingyu’s face is so cute and open that Jungkook can’t help but dart forward to place a clumsy kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

Mingyu looks surprised, then delighted, and it gives Jungkook enough courage to say, “Tell me more about, um, about what hyung will like.” 

The want that’s been simmering in his belly has started to thrum and spread, making his whole body feel alight. It sounds so dirty, talking like this with Mingyu. Talking about what their hyungs will want, what they’ll like. Jungkook wants more of it.

“Soft kisses first,” Mingyu repeats, and Jungkook closes his eyes just in time for their lips to meet again. Mingyu stays gentle, mouth a little wetter than before but still pressing softly against Jungkook’s. 

Mingyu leans away briefly, but this time when he comes back he takes Jungkook’s bottom lip between both of his, and Jungkook lets out a shuddering sigh because _this_ , this is what Jungkook has been aching for. Not just a chaste pass of lips but a _kiss_ , a prelude to something more, proof that someone else wants you the way you want them. 

Jungkook presses back eagerly, opening his mouth to try and do the same to Mingyu, but instead he feels Mingyu’s tongue slip inside his mouth, wet and startling, and Jungkook makes a noise halfway between a yelp and a moan that comes out muffled by Mingyu’s mouth, still pressed firmly against his.

“Jungkookie is eager,” Mingyu says softly, and Jungkook’s gut throbs again, embarrassed but still turned on despite it. “That’s okay, I bet Namjoon hyung will like it,” he adds, and when Jungkook opens his eyes in surprise, Mingyu’s smile is full of teeth. 

“Oh my God,” Jungkook whines, turning his face so Mingyu’s next kiss lands on the jut of his jaw. It makes him shiver anyway, and when his breath hitches Mingyu keeps going, lips dragging down the line of his neck. His sharp teeth nip at the thin skin of Jungkook’s neck and he gasps, dick already starting to chub up in his pants. 

“Do you want to sit in my lap maybe?” Mingyu asks, after a few long minutes of Jungkook whimpering and sighing as Mingyu licks and sucks at his neck. He had no idea his throat was so sensitive, holy shit. 

Jungkook blinks, a little dazed from the way his whole body is humming with horny energy, and then immediately turns pink at Mingyu’s question.

“Sure, if you think that’d be better?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu says, smiling again. “It’ll make things easier.” He tugs at Jungkook until he gets up on his knees so he can throw a leg over Mingyu’s thighs and settle into his lap, and Jungkook would be embarrassed at the way his dick is straining against the seam of his jeans but when he looks down he can see that Mingyu is hard too, tenting out his sweatpants obscenely, and Jungkook thinks it’s maybe the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

“Can we--” Jungkook starts, and then shoves his face into the warm stretch of Mingyu’s neck so he can’t see him, “Can we kiss more? But with--maybe with tongue this time?”

Mingyu giggles and Jungkook can feel it rumble through him, both their bodies bouncing a little on Mingyu’s now-rumpled bed, and Jungkook swats at the side of Mingyu’s thigh in reproach. 

“You promised you wouldn’t make fun of me,” Jungkook whines, refusing to move his face from its new home smushed against Mingyu’s collarbone. “That was a bro pact. We shook on it!”

“I’m not making fun!”

Jungkook leans back finally, convinced by the pleading note in Mingyu’s voice if nothing else, to see Mingyu pouting again, bottom lip pushed out obnoxiously, hands a warm weight on Jungkook’s waist. 

“Okay, fine. But back to kissing, please.”

Mingyu nods, sweet and eager, and Jungkook is definitely going to have to go jerk off in the bathroom that Mingyu shares with like six other people before he can head back to his own dorm because this time, the kisses that Mingyu presses to his mouth are wet and deep and fucking overwhelming. 

“Breathe through your nose,” Mingyu says quietly when Jungkook has to keep pulling away to gasp in breath, and Jungkook nods, past caring about being embarrassed for any of this. Mingyu knows he doesn’t know what he’s doing, and he’s helping Jungkook fix that. They’re helping each other, he reminds himself. Helping each other so they’ll be ready when they confess to their hyungs. 

It’s so quiet in Mingyu’s room that Jungkook can hear every rustle of movement, every time their mouths catch at the wrong angle and their teeth clack, every time Jungkook licks his lips and wipes at the saliva that’s started dripping down his chin. It’s messy and just gets messier when Jungkook is brave enough to dart his tongue along the seam of Mingyu’s lips. 

Mingyu’s hands tighten on his waist and then one is taking Jungkook’s jaw again, tilting his head to the side so when Mingyu parts his lips Jungkook can slide his tongue inside, and Jungkook thinks he might need a lot of practice to not feel utterly overwhelmed by the wet glide of lips and tongue and the occasional bite of teeth. 

He knows he’s less experienced than Mingyu but, fuck, it’s not fair that Jungkook feels like his heart is about to fling itself out of his chest and into the depths of space while Mingyu is calmly turning his head this way and that, fucking his tongue into Jungkook’s mouth and pulling at his bottom lip with the points of his teeth.

“Jeonghan hyung has long hair, right?” Jungkook gasps after who knows how long, breaking away from the wet heat of Mingyu’s mouth so he can catch his breath again. He hasn’t quite gotten the hang of breathing through his nose yet. 

“Yeah,” Mingyu sighs dreamily. His breathing isn’t nearly as fast as Jungkook’s but his eyes look dazed, a little glassy, and Jungkook feels satisfaction pulse through him. He made Mingyu look like that. Maybe someday he could make Namjoon look like that, too. 

“Maybe Jeonghan hyung likes having his hair pulled? And you can, um, you can practice on me,” Jungkook stutters out, losing steam halfway through because of the way Mingyu’s gaze sharpens, plunges into Jungkook like a knife.

“Okay, but tell me if you don’t like it,” Mingyu says, and then his hands are cradling the back of Jungkook’s neck and bringing their lips back together firmly. Jungkook wriggles in Mingyu’s lap, trying to worm his hands up the back of Mingyu’s t-shirt to touch warm skin, but all it does is make Jungkook hyper aware of how close he is to coming in his pants after a little bit of making out.

It’s then that Mingyu starts tugging at Jungkook’s hair, quick little bursts of sensation that make Jungkook muffle a yelp into Mingyu’s mouth and grind his dick, hard, against Mingyu’s stomach. 

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes, shivering at the way Mingyu still has his hands buried in his hair. 

“More?” Mingyu asks, looking hopeful, and Jungkook mirrors Mingyu’s position, fingers twisting as much as they can around the short strands of Mingyu’s hair. 

“Just so you know,” Jungkook starts, trying to ignore the way Mingyu is focused on him, “I might, um--”

“Come in your pants?” Mingyu finishes for him, and Jungkook tugs at his hair firmly, not expecting the full body shiver and low whine that Mingyu lets out in response. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu sighs it out, tilting his head back further into Jungkook’s hands. “I’m close too.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Is that okay?” Mingyu asks against Jungkook’s lips, and Jungkook huffs a laugh directly into Mingyu’s mouth.

“Of course it’s okay, Mingyu-yah. We’ll just have to practice more so we can be better for the hyungs, right?” Jungkook doesn’t know what makes him brave enough to say it out loud like that, but just the thought of it has been making him leak precome until his briefs feel sticky and uncomfortable. It is surprising, though, when Mingyu whines again, high and needy, at Jungkook’s words. 

“Gonna come,” Mingyu huffs, “can I--” and before he can finish his thought he flops back on the bed, dragging Jungkook with him, until Jungkook is splayed out over Mingyu and Mingyu is dragging his clothed dick up and down the muscle of Jungkook’s thigh. 

Mingyu’s eyes are closed so tightly that his brow is furrowed, the apples of his cheeks pink, lower lip caught between his teeth. Jungkook starts grinding his hips as well, trying to find a rhythm that works and then quickly giving up because it all feels so good, the way their bodies are rubbing against each other, nothing but friction and heat and their quiet gasps of breath. 

Jungkook comes first, humping his hips down into Mingyu’s thigh, muffling his cry into Mingyu’s shoulder and shaking the whole way through it, hips stuttering long after he’s done, too much but still so good that Jungkook doesn’t want to stop. 

“Mingyu, holy shit.” 

Mingyu just whimpers in response, looking more and more desperate by the second, and Jungkook has never done this before but he knows how this goes. He drags one hand down Mingyu’s side until he can cup it over his bulge, and can’t help but smirk at the way Mingyu’s eyes pop open in surprise. 

“Are you going to be good for hyung?” Jungkook teases, squeezing his fingers tighter around Mingyu’s length. He expects Mingyu to roll his eyes or laugh or tell him to shut up. He doesn’t expect Mingyu to moan, loud and obscene, hips twitching under his hand as he comes, dark spot already forming on the front of his sweatpants. 

“Oh, okay,” Jungkook says, looking down at Mingyu in fascination.

“Don’t say anything,” Mingyu groans, throwing an arm over his eyes. Jungkook can still see the red of his cheeks. 

“I won’t, I promise,” Jungkook assures, and Mingyu cracks an open before he smiles tiredly up at Jungkook. “But I am kind of gross, so could I maybe borrow some boxers?” He looks down at his jeans, which he now realizes has a large wet spot spreading across them. “And also some pants?”

Mingyu nods and yawns, jaw cracking from the force of it, and Jungkook gets the sudden urge to brush his hair back from his face. He’s just so nice, and cool, and barely made fun of Jungkook at all for getting so worked up from some kissing. 

“Do you want to stay for a bit more so we can actually hang out?” Mingyu asks as he pads over to his wardrobe and grabs two more pairs of sweatpants. “Or we can just cuddle. Seokminnie hardly ever wants to anymore because he says my boners aren’t cute, but that won’t be a problem now, right?” He looks so excited about the idea that Jungkook says yes immediately, silently praying that Jimin will forgive him for cancelling their dinner plans. 

Mingyu claps his hands excitedly and shoos Jungkook off the bed so he can straighten it up. “The bathroom’s right down the hall if you want to clean up, and then we can watch a movie!”

Jungkook feels a little bit like he’s dreaming, because Mingyu is acting like they didn’t just make out for who knows how long and then hump each other’s legs until they came. He’s convinced himself that this means Mingyu doesn’t want to talk about it ever again, let alone do it again, when Mingyu grabs his wrist just as he’s about to leave the room and pulls him in for another kiss. 

It’s soft, just like the first few, and Jungkook feels the tension melt out of his shoulders in response. 

“We should practice again some time, yeah?”

Jungkook has to go up onto his toes to press a kiss to Mingyu’s cheek, but it’s worth it to see the delighted grin on Mingyu’s face.

“Yeah. For the hyungs,” Jungkook reminds them, and Mingyu nods firmly.

“For the hyungs.”

**Author's Note:**

> every comment and kudos sparks joy, thanks for reading!! also come hang out w me on twitter @scissorghost where i will be spending entirely too much time debating which kpop boys cry during sex xoxo


End file.
